Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by SunFactoryGirl
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, and a new adventure awaits him. He has to deal with the death of his godfather, and the fact that the fate of the wizarding world is in his hands. Romance, quidditch, terror and potion classes await for Harry.R&R, No Sla
1. The Not So Happy Birthday

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

**Summary** : Post OotP, Harry 6th year at Hogwarts. A new adventure for Harry. He has to deal with the death of his godfather, and the fact that the fate of the wizarding world is in his hands. Romance, quidditch, terror and Potion classes await for Harry. Please R&R! No Slash!

**Disclaimer :** I do not own anything about Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK.Rowling. If I did own Harry, I would have married him and would be rolling in millions of dollars.

**Chapter 1 : The Not-So Happy Birthday**

Little Whinging had never seen this much rain before. It had been raining for almost a week now, and it showed no sign of stopping. The rain hammered on the windows of number 4, Privet Drive, where a skinny, bespectacled, teenage boy with jet-black hair and intense green eyes slept uncomfortably. The weather was matching the boy's feelings; sad and angry. As the storm raged on, the boy began to stir from his sleep. That's what he did most of the day, sleep. He wouldn't eat very much, making him thinner than usual. He would not leave his room often, only to go to the bathroom. The Dursleys did not question his behavior. They noticed since he came home from his "freak" school that he was not the same. It was almost like he was not even in the house, they would rarely see him. Aunt Petunia even took pity on him and would occasionaly give him some of Dudley's leftover food, which she pushed threw the cat-flap on his bedroom door. But the boy would not eat it, he would just give it to his owl, Hedwig. He felt like he didn't deserve to eat. The boy would sleep for a few hours at a time, and when he did, he would be haunted by nightmares. Nightmares of his dead godfather, the only real father figure he ever had, nightmares of Lord Voldemort, and nightmares of his prophecy, his duty in life. The sake of the wizarding world was in his hands, and this was beginning to be too much pressure for a soon to be 16 year old teenage boy. All he wanted was to live a normal life, one where he wouldn't hold the fate of so many lives. But Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy. He was the _boy who lived_, the boy with _no_ parents, the boy with _no_ family. Harry even began to wish that he wasn't a wizard, and that the Dursleys should have sent him to Stonewall high school. He didn't want to live this life anymore.

It was 11 :00 pm when Harry woke. He had just been dreaming of Sirius falling threw the veil again. That image would not erase from his head, no matter how much he tried. Harry missed him more than words could say, and it was all his fault, according to him. If he hadn't been so stupid to believe Voldemort's trap, he would have been having a nice summer with his godfather at number 12 Grimmauld place. Harry would cry a lot too, just as he was at the present moment, when an owl tapped on the window. He was hoping it was Hedwig, since she had been gone for a week, and he was getting worried that she would get injured during the storm. To his relief, it was her, and he quickly opened the window to let her in. Just as he was about to close it, 3 more owls flew in, all looking very wet and unhappy, except for one, which zoomed around Harry's head. He closed the window to prevent the rain from coming in and began at once to take all the letters and parcels from their legs, and then wondered why he was getting all this post. It finally came to him, and he ran to his calander. In about an hour, it would be July 31st, his birthday. The large barn owl, which Harry knew was from Hogwarts, began tapping the window impatiantly, wishing to get out. Harry opened the window again and the owl headed back into the storm. Harry then took a look to see who the other two owls were. Harry knew at once the one who was flying around his head was Pig, his best friend Ron Weasley's owl. The other one, which had now passed out due to the long journey was the Weasley's family owl, Errol. Harry then turned his attention to the letters and parcels on his bed. He picked up the first one, which was from Ron.

_Hey Mate! Happy Birthday! I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you O.K? Please write more often! Mom's in a right state about you. She wanted you to come straight with us for summer vacation, but Dumbledore told her to wait. I expect that you'll be with us soon. We're at Headquaters right now, I've only been at the Burrow for one day! Hermoine arrived a few days ago, Dumbledore thought that this_ _would be the safest place for her since she's muggle-born and she would be the first target. Please write back, I really want to hear from you, we all do. Hope you enjoy the gifts, and Happy Birthday again._

_Ron_

_P.S. Please give some food to Errol. I think he's close to dying, God knows he's survived long._

Harry picked up Ron's gift. He pulled off the brown paper and saw that Ron sent him a big box of Honeydukes best chocolate, and a bag of dungbombs, no doubt from Fred and George's joke shop.

He then turned his attention to what Errol had delievered. It was a small cake, which has written "Happy Birthday Harry!" across it in green, and a hand-knitted sweater from Mrs.Weasley with a "H" on it. He then took the letter and parcels that Hedwig had delievred. Immediately, he recognized the handwritting. It was from his other best friend, Hermoine Granger. Then he also noticed that the parcel was shapped like a book. Typical Hermoine, the book worm.

_Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! How are you? Ron and I are worried sick about you. Please send a return owl! I know that you might be feeling sad these days, but please don't let that prevent you from writing to your friends. I've been here at Headquarters for about 2 days now, under Dumbledore's orders. My parents weren't too happy, but they want me safe. I hope they send our Hogwarts letters soon, I can wait to find out the results from our O.W.L's! I hope you enjoy my gift, and we will be seeing you soon. Happy Birhtday!_

_Love, Hermoine_

_P.S. Remember, never put valuable or important information in letters, they can still get intercepted!_

Harry ripped the paper off the parcel and to no surprise it was a book. It was a book about being an Auror. Normally, Harry would have been very happy with it, but now, knowing that he might not even live to see his next birthday, he threw the book into his opened school trunk. Harry noticed that Hedwig also brought something else, which looked like another book. He opened it, where a birthday card attached to a book called "How to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts". He opened the card, where a little note was written.

_Happy Birthday Harry. Hope all is well. I'll be seeing you soon. I will owl you when I will come to pick you up. Don't do anything rash, and Mad-Eye told me to tell you CONSTANT VIGILANCE. I'll talk more to you when I see you, we have a lot to discuss. If the muggles are not treating you well, please let us know and we will take care of it._

_Lupin_

He had not been expecting anything from Lupin, but it did make him feel better that he was still around. He would be the only thing now to be like a father or family member to him. But, like Hermoine's gift, he threw the book in his trunk as well. It was just another ugly reminder of Hogwarts and he seriously wondered if people would still want to continue with the DA. He then turned his attention to what the Hogwarts' owl brought. He picked up a tiny, thin parcel and ripped off the paper. A letter fell out, but he ignored it. His eyes were glued to the thing he was holding in his hands. It was a frame, with a picture of the Maurauders and his mother, all smiling and waving happily to Harry from the Gryffindor Common Room. His father, James, and his mother, Lily, were sitting on the couch, holding hands, beaming up at him. A younger looking Sirius and Lupin waved at him. Sirius was sporting a sly smile, while Lupin held a book under his arm. Then there was the weasel, Wormtail, aka. Peter Pettigrew. He gave Harry a quick smile before turning around every 5 seconds to check if Sirius was giving him bunny ears. Actually, Sirius was doing that, but he always took them off before Peter turned around. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes, but he quickly picked up the note. It was from Hagrid.

_Happy Birthday Harry! Hope the muggles are treating ya well. Thought ya might like this. Found it in an old box in one of the storage rooms. Write soon, Hagrid._

Harry set the picture down on the small night table in his room, and gazed at it, wishing he could be sitting with them. He then noticed he still had one letter left, which was from Hogwarts. He tore it opened and he began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_The following letter is to inform you on your O.W.L. results, and your list of books that you will require for you N.E.W.T. classes. Please note that the train to Hogwarts will leave on Setember 1st, on Platform 9¾ at King's Cross Station. Hope you enjoy the remainder of your holidays, and congratulations on your O.W.L's._

_Yours truly, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress _

_O.W.L results :_

_Transfiguration : E_

_Potions : E_

_Charms : E_

_History of Magic : P_

_Divinations : A_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts : O_

_Herbology : O_

_Care of Magical Creatures : O_

_Astronomy : A_

_Book list :_

_Please ask for the following subjects in N.E.W.T class form at Flourish and Bolts, in Diagon Alley. It will be required for the following N.E.W.T. classes; Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you wish to continue Divinations, please send a return owl no later that August 2nd, and purchase the N.E.W.T. book as well. _

Harry was amazed. He didn't think he did so well. With 6 N.E.W.T. classes, he felt like Hermoine. But he wouldn't be surprised if she got Outstanding for each subject. The most shocking was Potions, he thought for sure Snape would have failed him. Also, they wanted to know if he wanted to take Divination again. "Ha!" he thought, "as if!" He then noticed a little note at the bottom of his book list.

_Harry, please get "Occlumency for Advanced Minds", I wish for you to continue classes. You will need it. – Professor Dumbledore._

He looked at the handwritting angrily. Professor Dumbledore wasn't someone he wanted to hear from. He was still very angry with him. Also, he didn't want to have Snape looking into his memories anymore, which made him even more angry. He hastily took all the letters and gifts he had received, except the photo, and threw it all in the trunk. He didn't want to hear from anyone. He just wanted to be left alone. No one understood what he was feeling, and he didn't care if they did or not. He didn't even sent out any post since he came back to Privet Drive, except a quickly scribbled note to the Order to let them know that he was OK and that no one had to come to check up on him. Hermoine and Ron didn't know about the Prophecy, and he was only going to tell them when he had to. He didn't want it to be another thing that poor Harry has to worry about. He didn't need any pity from anyone.

The three owls were fast asleep, and Harry checked his watch. It was already ten past midnight. He had been officially 16 for a whole ten minutes. But to Harry, it did not feel like his birthday. There was nothing happy about it. He then fell back onto his bed, and went into another restless sleep.

**Next chapter :** When Snape meets Vernon, will be posted very soon! Please review! It's my first fanfict! Thanks! **- SunFactoryGirl**


	2. When Snape meets Vernon

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter…wish I did… sigh

**Chapter 2: When Snape meets Vernon**

The next few days at number 4, Privet Drive were very dull and uneventful. The sun had finally come out and it was extremely hot and muggy. Harry would still sit in his room all day and just sleep. When he was awake, he would stare at the picture Hagrid sent him. They all looked so happy, so clueless of what terrible fate would be waiting for them. "If only they knew," Harry thought.

Three days had passed since his birthday, and there was still no word from Lupin. Harry didn't know how to feel about going back to the wizarding world. Half of him was happy, but the other half didn't want to go back. Not that he wanted to stay at Privet Drive with the Dursleys, but he didn't know if he could face the wizarding world, now knowing what he would have to do. Errol and Pig left the day before with a small thank you note from him. He really appreciated everyone caring for him, but even with all this love and thoughtfulness, he felt alone.

It was close to lunchtime, and Harry had no intention what so ever to go downstairs. Even though he was hungry, he'd rather sit in his room than see the Dursleys stuffing their faces without a care in the world. Besides, he still had a bit of Mrs. Weasley's cake left.

He was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling when he heard a loud "clunk" at his window. It sounded like someone had chucked a rock at it. Harry curiously got up from his bed, taking his wand from his bedside table at the same time, and walked to his window. For a moment, he saw nothing, then Pig came zooming upwards, sporting a bump on his tiny head. Obviously, he was flying so fast that instead of coming through the bottom part of the window, which was opened, he hit the top part. The owl flew through the window correctly this time, and started flying around the room, like nothing had happened. Harry laughed at this, for the first time in a long time, and snatched the letter off Pig's leg.

_Harry, I'll be coming to get you tonight at around 6 o'clock. Have your stuff ready, see you soon._

_Lupin_

Harry read the letter twice, scribbled an OK, and Pig set off once more. Harry didn't know how to feel about this, so he began to pack his stuff, which didn't take very long. He then decided it would be best to let the Dursleys know about his departure, so for the first time since the beginning of his summer holidays, he left his room, and went down to the kitchen. He pushed the door open to show Uncle Vernon and Dudley eating while watching some game show on the television, and Aunt Petunia washing some dishes. As soon as Harry opened the door, the Dursleys stopped what they were doing and looked at him with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Err…" Harry started, "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving tonight, one of my old professors will be coming at 6 o'clock."

The Dursleys just kept looking at him. Uncle Vernon had a sort-of evil grin on his face, Aunt Petunia looked mildly surprised, and Dudley was looking at him with a look of mixed disbelief, and to Harry's surprise, fear. Harry wanted to say something about this, but decided against it. He knew the Dursleys never liked wizards, and they were scared if someone pointed a wand at them, but never did he see Dudley like this. Dudley would usually just act as if Harry weren't even there.

"Well, that's all. I guess I'll see you later."

He turned to leave, when Aunt Petunia said, "Are you hungry?"

Harry stopped walking, and turned around. Was she actually trying to be nice to him? Against his normal attitude towards her, he found himself nodding and sitting at the kitchen table with a sandwich in front of him. He began to eat, when Uncle Vernon finally spoke.

"So boy, what's been your problem all summer? You haven't been down here since you came back from your freak school!"

"Nothing," Harry replied automatically.

Uncle Vernon just sneered and picked up his newspaper. That's when he noticed Dudley looking at him fearfully, and then quickly looking away. That's when Harry decided to say something about this.

"Um…Dudley? What's wrong? You're looking very weirdly at me."

Dudley looked even worse for being asked about this, and decided the best thing to do was to continue eating his second helping of pasta. Aunt Petunia then spoke,

"Dudley hasn't been the same since those Dementors last year… I'm worried about him. I've been trying to cheer him up ever since he's got home…but nothing seems to work. At school he was fine, very happy! But now…"

She gave a little sob, and ran over to give Dudley a hug.

This shocked Harry. Dudley was still afraid of the Dementors? And Aunt Petunia was being so nice to him? Why?

"Dudley, what did you hear last year when those Dementors attacked us?" asked Harry.

"Boy, you leave my son alone! He doesn't need this nonsense!" said Uncle Vernon, who finally gave up reading his newspaper.

"Vernon! Maybe he can help Dudley! He knows about this…_stuff_," said Aunt Petunia.

Now Harry understood why Aunt Petunia was being so nice to him, she wanted something from him. This made him angry, but curiosity got the better of him, and he wanted to find out what was bothering Dudley so much about his experience with the Dementors.

"Dudley… can you please tell me what you heard last year that made you so afraid?" tried Harry again.

Harry was thinking of possibilities while waiting for Dudley to answer. It was bound to be something with magic, why would he be fine at school and then as soon as he came home…

"It…was…you…" replied Dudley.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stayed quiet during their son's statement, but you could see the rage mounting in their faces.

"Me? You heard me? You're afraid of me?" asked Harry stupidly.

"At first I heard nothing…" continued Dudley, who was looking at the floor, "but then I felt like I'd never be happy again…then I heard voices…" Dudley gave a dry sob, wishing not to continue.

"Diddykins, please, what did you hear?" said Aunt Petunia quietly.

"I heard _him_ saying something, then I heard you guys screaming… almost like he…he…killed both of you! And then… all I heard was laughter!" squeaked Dudley.

Silence filled the room, as the shock of what Dudley had just finished saying started to slowly sink in. Dudley's biggest fear was Harry killing his parents with magic? "Something's not right…" Harry thought, "if you hear something while you're with Dementors, it's usually something that already happened…maybe he's really afraid that it will happen… but it does explain why he looks at me funny, he thinks I'm going to kill his parents… and then laugh about it? Something doesn't make sense here…"

"Well…first of all, that's what happens when Dementors are around you. You hear bad stuff. I hear my parents' last words before they got murdered. Second, I will never do that, I can't anyway, and I wouldn't do that. I have no reason to kill someone for the hell of it," said Harry.

Harry decided then was the best time to leave, so he grabbed his sandwich, and fled outside.

It was a beautiful sunny day, and for Harry, it was great to be outside. He didn't go very far, just down the street. He wanted to process what Dudley had just finished telling him. His first thought was to go owl Sirius, but then he realized he couldn't, and that brought up some fresh emotions of sadness. He then decided to just let Lupin know; he was all he had left.

He turned to go back to the house, when he saw Ms.Figg walking to him.

"Good, I was hoping to talk to you," she said. "Lupin told me your leaving today, are you packed?"

Harry nodded, and she continued,

"I heard about Sirius, and I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for you and…"

"I just remembered I forgot to pack something, I got to go," Harry interrupted. He walked away, leaving Ms.Figg standing alone on the sidewalk.

It was almost 6 o'clock and Harry was sitting in the hallway on his trunk, with Hedwig in her cage on his lap. The Dursleys were completely avoiding him, and Harry thought this was best. It was less problems for him. He was wondering how Lupin would be getting to Privet Drive when he heard a knock at the door. Knowing that it was probably Lupin, he opened the door to see a very tired Lupin, looking shabbier than ever, and beside him, with black robes…

"Snape?" Harry said incredulously.

"Hello Potter, and it's Professor Snape to you," Snape replied with a wicked grin.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" asked Lupin with a smile.

Harry, who was still staring at Snape, turned to Lupin and muttered "fine".

"Well Potter, are you going to let us in or do we have to stand here waiting all day?"

Harry moved so that Snape could come in, then Lupin. Snape started looking around, when Uncle Vernon came in, with Aunt Petunia and Dudley not far behind him.

"Ah…" said Snape, "Potter's family, I'm Severus Snape."

He didn't hold out his hand, but Lupin did and said,

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin."

Uncle Vernon did not take his hand. He still looked angry from before, and was anxious to get the boy who was making his son scared out of his house.

"Well you have the boy, you can leave now," said Uncle Vernon.

"Don't worry, I didn't plan to stay. It was against my own will to come here. Potter is my least favorite person. His big head makes me sick," said Snape.

"Likewise," said Harry.

"Now boy, treat this man with some respect!" said Uncle Vernon.

Obviously, anyone who insulted Harry was good enough for Uncle Vernon, but for him to defend a wizard, it was pretty shocking. It was very un-Dursley-ish. "What a day," Harry thought, "first Snape at Privet Drive, now Uncle Vernon respects a wizard…" He sighed as Lupin spoke to him,

"Harry, is this all your stuff?"

Harry nodded in reply, then saw Lupin take out something that looked like an old matchbox and he whispered "_portus"._

"OK Harry," said Lupin, "we'll take this portkey to Grimmauld place, so take hold of your trunk, and Snape will take Hedwig."

Snape looked like he'd rather hold dung than take something that belonged to Harry, but he took the cage anyway. Harry grabbed hold of his trunk, and turned to the Dursleys.

"Well…bye then, thanks for the sandwich."

He then put a finger on the matchbox, along with Lupin and Snape, and felt the familiar jerk in his naval taking him back to the wizarding world.

**Author's note: Next chapter:** _Back to Reality_. I'll try to update soon, with school and all, I might be a little busy. Thanks to everyone who read my story so far and to the one muggle who reviewed; **George: **Thanks! Yes he always remembered his birthday before, but he never had to deal with the death of a family member that he got to know and love, did he now?

Please leave a review; it will be greatly appreciated! Thanks! – SunFactoryGirl


	3. Back to Reality

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter… well at least not yet… evil smile

**Chapter 3: Back to reality**

Harry landed with a huge thump beside Snape and Lupin, who were still standing. As soon as Harry got up, he heard a scream, and immediately was pushed back onto the floor. All he could see was a lot of brown, bushy hair, which was tickling his nose.

"Hermoine! Can't…breathe…" said Harry.

"Sorry Harry!" She took off her arms from his neck, and got up. "I just couldn't wait to see you! It's been such a long time!"

"It's been only 4 weeks!" said Harry.

"Well mate, for us, it seemed like an eternity," said Ron, who just walked into the hallway of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Hey Ron," replied Harry.

It looked like Ron had grew about another inch, and still had all his freckles on his face, with his bright, flaming red hair. Hermoine still looked pretty much the same, but her too she was a bit taller.

"Well Harry, you can speak to Ron and Hermoine later, we have some business to attend to right now," said Lupin.

Harry gave his friends a goodbye, and followed Lupin and Snape into the dark kitchen. There he was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and to his surprise, Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry, hope you're doing well," said Dumbledore while shaking Harry's hand.

"Please sit down Harry," said Lupin, "we have a lot to discuss."

Harry took a seat at the end of the table, which gave everyone in the room a clear view of him. Lupin sat down next to him, as well as Dumbledore.

"Now Harry," Lupin started, "this has been a difficult summer for all of us here," he shot a glance at Snape and continued on, "but as you know, life goes on, and so do the problems that come with it. Getting over Sirius' death will be hard for the both of us, and talking about him now is very hard, but it's something that has to be done. So, with that being said, you might have guessed that this conversation will be about him."

Harry didn't want to start talking about Sirius, but it looked like he didn't have a choice; whatever they wanted to discuss, it looked important.

Lupin continued, "The first thing we need to talk about is Sirius' will. Just like muggles, wizards make wills too. When we first joined the Order of the Phoenix, we, meaning your parents, Sirius, Peter, and me, decided to make wills. Although we didn't have too much anyway at the time, we still thought it would be a good idea. Your parents, of course, made sure that whatever they had would go to their children, meaning you. At first, Sirius had signed everything over to James and I, and I did the same. But before last Christmas, Sirius and I went to change our wills. They now state that whatever we have, money, property, everything we own, will belong to you after we pass on."

Harry was shocked by this. "Why me?"

"Think Harry," Lupin said, "I have no family left, and the only person left in Sirius's family that he actually loved was you. So now… since Sirius is dead, the will comes into effect. You now inherit all of Sirius' money, belongings, and this house."

"I don't want it," Harry replied, "I don't want it, and I don't need it."

"Well Harry, this is where I come in," said Dumbledore. "I have come here today to ask you to give us permission to keep using this house as headquarters for the Order. It is now yours, so the choice is yours."

"Of course," Harry answered. "And now I have a request, I would like to give all the money I inherited to the Weasleys."

"Oh Harry, we could never accept that dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "it is your money to spend, not ours."

"Well then I choose to spend it all on you and your family. Please, it is the least I can do for all the years you have fed and took care of me. You treated me like your own son, and I will forever be grateful. Please Mrs. Weasley, take the money," said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley sat for a moment in silence, and then began to cry. Mr. Weasley hugged his wife and stayed silent, when he finally spoke,

"Thank you so much Harry, but we really can't take it…"

"No, I'm sorry, I'm not going to take no for an answer. Please, I'm begging you. At least take half, I'd rather you take the whole thing, but at least something, please!"

The Weasleys considered for a minute, looking at each other, almost like they were deciding with their eyes. With one final nod from Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley responded,

"Alright Harry. We will accept your generous offer, but we will only take half of it."

Although Harry would have preferred them taking all of it, he decided just to agree, at this point he was so tired that all the wanted to was lie down. Talking about Sirius was beginning to drain him.

"Well then," said Dumbledore, "that pretty much covers everything. This is going to be a tough year, Harry. The challenges that we must all overcome will be getting harder and harder. We must stick together, united as one. Voldemort is getting stronger everyday, and when the time comes, we need to be ready to fight. But for the next few weeks, I wanted you and your friends to enjoy the remainder of your summer holidays."

With that, Dumbledore left the room, which ended the meeting. Lupin then turned to Harry and said,

"Harry, if you ever need to talk, about anything, you know you can come to me. You're the closest thing to family for me, consider me like a second godfather. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to replace Sirius, but think of it like you've always had two godfathers."

"Thank you, really. You're like family too for me, and if I ever need to talk, I know where to find you," Harry replied.

With a quick hug from Lupin, all the adults left the room, leaving Harry alone to let some new tears come leaking out of his eyes.

Harry tried to avoid people as much as possible over the next few days, he was getting sick of everyone treating him so delicately, as if he were something fragile that might fall to pieces if dropped. But as much as Harry tried, he was never totally alone. Ron and Hermoine tried to be around him most of the day, but the conversations were usually dull. So far, the only remotely interesting subject they had talked about was the results from their OWL's. No surprise, Hermoine had received 'Outstanding' in each subject, and Ron received 5 OWL's, that he was pleased with.

They tried to avoid the topic of Sirius, but besides that, there wasn't much left to talk about. Harry realized how hard it must be for them trying to put up with him, so he tried to look happy or smile or laugh when they would make a joke, but deep down he had no desire to laugh. Nothing seemed to be appropriate to laugh at.

Hermoine seemed to be picking up on that, she took Harry aside almost a week after his arrival at Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, please talk to me. I can see it in your eyes every time we try talking to you that you don't want to. School is coming up soon, and Ron and I really want the old Harry back."

"Yeah well… people don't always get what they want do they? And the old Harry has been gone for a long time now, and he probably won't be coming back," Harry said.

He didn't mean to sound mean, but they couldn't expect him to take all of these events without any emotion. There was a big hole in his heart, a hole that used to be filled by Sirius. It felt that he missed him more and more everyday and he doubted very much that the void in his heart would ever be filled again.

Hermoine, who was now close to tears, said, "Harry, remember what Sirius told you once? "The ones who leave us are never truly going, we can always find them, in here"," and as she said that she put her hand on his chest where his heart was, exactly the way Sirius had done almost 2 years ago.

Something inside clicked with Harry, as if those words were releasing him from the sorrow. Sirius wouldn't want him to be sulky like this, but he couldn't help it, and soon it would be time for him to move on. He would go on, but never forget. It might still take him a while, but in the end, he knew that eventually, he would have to get over it.

"Thank you, Hermoine, for those words. You have no idea what those words meant to me. It's going to take some time for me, but you're right, Sirius will always be a part of me, he will always be with me," Harry said.

Satisfied with his answer, she gave him a brief hug, and walked back into the kitchen where Ron was waiting for them. Harry then stood alone again, shedding, what he promised to himself, would be his last tears over Sirius.


End file.
